Conventionally, there have been proposed various fixing structures, roof tiles, etc. that are used to install a solar cell module on a roof. For example, in Patent Literature 1, there is described a support member for supporting on and fixing to a roof a vertical bar member serving as a mount when a solar energy utilizing apparatus is installed. In addition, in Patent Literature 2, there is described a panel-installing roof tile having: a pedestal section for installing an on-roof panel on a surface of the roof tile; and a mounting fixture attached to the pedestal section.